Everything and the Moon
by starmienight
Summary: "The stars will you give them to me?" He kissed each eyelid with a smile on his face. "Yes everything and the moon." With that he kissed her lips and sealed both of their fates.


**Hi guys long time no see, well here I come with a new story for all of you. This will mark my first story coming into the New Year! As for 'Only the Lonely' I have almost finished with the latest chapter as for my other stories they are still underworks. So I hope all of you guys enjoy 'Everything and the Moon.' **

**Chapter 1**

'Now lets see where was that apple tree.' A raven haired girl popped her head out from within a bush and looked left and right to see if anyone was there.

'Okay coast cleared.' She brought her whole body out and brushed off the leaves from her kimono and hair. She made her trek down the path with trees on both sides of her looking from left to right on top of the branches trying to see her object of desire.

"Why can't I find any?" In her anger she kicked a tree near her and something fell on her head.

"Ow." She rubbed the sore spot and looked up, glistening in the mid-morning sun was a whole tree of apples.

"All right!" She approached the tree and tried calculating where she could climb up to reach the fruit.

'If only I wasn't wearing so many layers.' Looking all around her she hoped nobody would come upon her as she started discarding piece by piece of her clothing. Folding them neatly she placed them behind a nearby bush and clad only in the under layer she got a good grip on the tree and started climbing up, she lifted herself up into a sturdy branch and sat down where the apples were above her.

"Okay mission accomplished." She started throwing apples down onto the ground and once she saw it would be enough she made her way down onto the ground. She then began placing her kimono back on. She looked at the bright blue sky above her and watched the tree branches sway back and forth. Flowers were blooming and birds were singing.

'Is this how it feels to be free?'

…...

Youko Kurama ran between trees as he tried to escape from his pursuers. 'Damn it, won't they ever give up.' He tightened his hold over the crystal figurine. He evaded in surprise as spears were thrown at him was one of them actually nicked him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw them getting closer and closer.

'Seriously all this trouble for just this one little thing, but I guess it is such a rare item.' He looked forward and saw a cliff up ahead. 'Perfect.' He increased his speed and with as much strength as he could will up he jumped the long distance. He landed with a thump near the edge and smugly looked behind him.

The human soldiers stood on the other end frustrated and angered at the impossible obstacle.

"It seems this is a win for me and a lose for you. Thank you so much for this lovely gift." He tossed up the figurine on his hand and placed it inside his shirt.

"Damn, you demon!" Was the loud chorus that he heard behind him as he made his way deep into the forest.

He walked on for a few a minutes until he found a spot where he could rest and heal his wound. Sitting down beneath the shade of a tree he looked at his bloody shoulder to see how serious the injury was.

He flinched in pain as the wound started sizzling. 'Those wretched humans had the gall to throw an enchanted spear.' Not seeing much he could do he pressed some healing herbs to see if it would help any. He laid his head back against the tree trunk and tried to relax for a bit. 'Just a few minutes of rest and I'll be off.'

…...

"Okay now where was the way back home?" The girl murmured to herself. She walked on and on towards what she hoped was the right direction, looking left and right for anything that looked familiar, in her hand wrapped around a cloth were the apples she caught. Looking up at the sky she saw the sun starting to diminish. "Dang it by the time I find 'If I find' my way back it will be dark."

She sighed. "So much for sneaking off."

"Why won't this work? Uhhh!" Blue eyes snapped to the right of her, where she was sure she heard the voice coming from.

"Damn it!" The male voice sounded angered and in pain.

She knew she should just go and walk away who knew what type of man was behind those trees. But for some reason something inside her drew her towards there. Maybe it was the compassion her retainers always said she had.

Tightening her grip on the bundle of apples she slowly took step by step until she hid herself behind one of the many trees. She peeked behind and her eyes widened at what she saw.

In the last rays of the sun white hair shined in the impending darkness. A handsome face glared angrily at a wound on his shoulder. Sharp and long fingers prodded the wound and with each touch he flinched. Clothed in a white tunic and pants his eyes which were the only color besides white shined such a gold color. But what attracted the girls eyes were the twitching ears on top of his head.

"A demon." She whispered. She quickly covered her mouth when his ears twitched her way. Instantly cold eyes snapped to where she was hiding behind the tree and a snarl escaped the demons lips.

"Show yourself."

The girl quickly hid herself back behind the tree clutching her chest hoping the 'thumping' of her heart could not be heard. She never saw the vines creeping up on the tree until one on them grabbed hold of her foot.

She screeched when it pulled her out from behind the tree and flung her towards where the demon was. Even though the vine flung her hard she landed on the ground with a soft 'thump'.

"Ow." She sat up and rubbed her ankle. An angry red mark began forming from where the vine gripped her hard.

A light chuckle emitted from in front of her and she suddenly felt more vines wrap around her body as she was lifted up into a standing position her arms and legs secured by the vines.

"My such a pretty thing that snuck up here." Youko eyed the human from where he was sitting enjoying the small bit of fear that began creeping into her smell. 'Such exquisite eyes she has.' Never in his life had he ever seen a human with such a shade of blue demons yes but humans?

"Please let me go. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but you sounded in pain. I only wanted to see if I could help."

Youko began to laugh. "How would you a human be able to help me a demon." When he saw her crestfallen look, he curiously began to feel something strange in his chest. He grit his teeth suddenly when the wound on his shoulder started dripping more blood. 'Damn it the herbs aren't helping one bit.'

The girl in front of him looked up when she noticed him flinch and watched blood drip from wound. 'That wound it was made by a miko's arrow.' She flinched when he growled as the wound began searing with the flesh it was burning away.

Seeing this as a chance to run away she gripped her hands into fists and called out a bit of her power. The vines started to recede and once she her feet touched the ground she began running away, but when she heard his pained growl she stopped. 'I can leave and be safe or I can go back get killed.' Making up her mind she ran back to help him.

Youko's eyes widened when the girl actually was able to get out of his vines. He was even more surprised that instead of running away she ran up to him and knelt next to him. Her hands glowed blue as she worked on his wound. But instead of feeling pain he felt relief and warmth.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" The girl just shrugged. "I could never leave someone suffering no matter if its human or demon." She watched as the blood began to recede and the the flesh started to mend itself.

A few seconds later there was no sign in his shoulder of there ever being a wound, not even a scar. The girl stood up and patted her hands together as if finishing a job well done.

"There, the miko powers are out of your system, no more harm is going to be done to you."

Youko touched his arm gently and found there was no pain. He looked up at the girl and smirked when he saw she was inching away from him getting ready to bolt.

The girl never saw it coming his arm quickly took hold of her wrist and pulled her down so she was straddling him. Both of their faces were inches away from each other.

His clawed hand came up and touched the side of her face.

'Such a soft face. Such beautiful eyes.'

"What is your name?"

"Kagome." She said breathlessly her mind mesmerized by his hypnotic eyes.

"Kagome." He whispered back.

Her eyes widened when she saw his face inch closer and closer. There lips were just a few breaths away when suddenly yelling could be heard nearby.

"Kagome!" "Kagome!"

The demon quickly pulled back and stood up, pushing her away in the process. He quickly jumped up into a nearby tree to hide.

"Kagome! Thank god we found you." The girl looked behind her and saw her best friend with a small portion of the guards surrounding her.

"Hi." Kagome waved shyly.

She flinched when she was smacked in the head. "That's all you are going to say to me. Everyone has been worried sick about you. When we found your bedroom empty and no sign of you anywhere near the castle we became frantic trying to find you. And 'Hi' is the only thing you say."

She was suddenly enveloped in a hug. "I'm glad you are safe though."

"Sango." She whispered. She looked behind her friends head and saw the guards searching the area for any threat.

Sango stood up and brought Kagome up with her. "Come on let's go back." She looked down nervously at the ground. "Um Kazuya has also been worried."

Kagome flinched. "He's furious at my escape isn't he."

Sango choose not to answer her.

"Come let's just go home." The guards followed behind as she led her friend back.

Once they were a bit far off from where they found her Kagome suddenly remembered something. "Wait I forgot my apples." She turned back around and found them still wrapped in the cloth. She looked behind her and saw the guards and Sango talking amongst each other not paying attention to her.

She walked up to the tree sensing that the demon was still there. "Um demon, will you please accept this." She placed an apple at the base of the tree.

"Youko."

Kagome looked up surprised. Yellow eyes flashed above her. "My name is Youko. Youko Kurama."

"Youko." A smile lit up her face and she waved at him as she ran back to her entourage.

A few moments passed and he jumped back down grabbing the red apple.

"Such a weird girl." He took a bite of the apple.

**So what did you guys think. Please review and tell me all about it. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**


End file.
